


Hey, Ow! Easy With The Cuffs

by feeling_the_aster1722



Series: Sanvers At Random [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrested, F/F, Interrogation, Sanvers - Freeform, alex arrested, alex finally visits maggie at the station, maggie is having a blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_the_aster1722/pseuds/feeling_the_aster1722
Summary: Maggie loves it when her girlfriend visits the station, even in handcuffs. Or the one where Alex gets arrested.





	Hey, Ow! Easy With The Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Teen Wolf 
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, so, I've actually had this written for a while... Haha. I don't know why, it makes no sense and is definitely not canon. I stole some moments from Teen Wolf. See if you can recognize some others.

“I still don’t get why I’m here.” 

“I know it was you, you little punk! So, tell me who else was with you?!”

“So, let me get this straight,” Alex gestured with her hands that were cuffed in front of her, she saw Maggie smirk slightly at her choice of words, but when the commanding officer turned, there was only a ghost of a smile left. The man raised an eyebrow at her to continue.

“So, you’re asking me to tell you what I wouldn’t not tell you?”

The detective wanted to burst out laughing at the look of confusion and annoyance on their boss’s face, but she was able to muster all the self-control she had before losing it completely.

“First, I have no idea what you just said.” he deadpanned, pointing an accusatory finger at her and Alex didn’t even flinch, “Second, how about you just help me, help you?”

“Well I don’t know how to help you help me, tell you something that would help you if I don’t know it.” 

Maggie could see the confusion and irritation growing on his face as Alex continued speaking in a matter-a-fact tone, leaning her body forward slightly.

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

Alex grinned cheekily, exposing her white teeth and Maggie couldn’t help the small chuckle at how adorably innocent she looked. You must be wondering how she got here... Well, let's start from the beginning.

The day had been long and boring, so boring that Maggie found herself playing with the stupid Rubik's cube her girlfriend got her as a joke since she could never solve one. And hey, it wasn't really that funny and sometimes she didn't understand her dorky girlfriend. She was honestly just waiting for her shift to be over so she could cuddle up with Alex on the couch and eat a tub of vegan ice cream. She had been angrily twisting and turning the sides, trying to get one damned side when an officer pulled her out of her office, around ten-ish, and told her to go to the interrogation room. 

And color her surprised because the last thing she was expecting was for her girlfriend to be sitting in the metal chair, hand cuffs around her wrists, being interrogated by the chief, of all people. Her cheeks were coated in ash and soot, her hair slightly disheveled. And so, that's how Maggie found herself supervising the interrogation of her arrested girlfriend, who was a DEO agent, none the least. Amusedly, she thought of the trouble Alex was going to be in with J'onn once the Martian found out she had been arrested. 

“HEY OW! EASY WITH THE CUFFS!” a voice yelled and the door to the interrogation room flew open as a man was being dragged in. He had dark brown eyes like Alex’s but his hair was a dark chestnut.

His eyes widened at the sight of Alex in the chair as they pushed him down next to her.

“Fuck, you got caught too, didn’t you?”

Alex saw another figure being shoved through the door and met eyes with Scott McCall who stared at the two people cuffed and the two police officials.

“I knew I didn’t need a line,” he pointed out, his hair crusted with dirt. He grunted as they pushed him down in the seat next to Stiles. 

“And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us so much with the covert ,” Alex had pointed out roughly, and her eyes just flashed dangerously and her nostrils just flared in annoyance.

“What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert, why didn’t you follow my lead, vanish into the shadows?”

“That’s what you were doing?”

Stiles just deadpanned, his tone filled with incredulous.

“Way to fill us in, dude! We’re not all mind readers you know! Or...at least not all of us! What were you doing taking charge anyway?!”

“This team needs a leader.” she said simply.

“HAH! And it’s you? Dude, you’re a twenty-seven-year-old, supposedly mature, who ducked out on us without a word.”

Stiles said in disbelief. Scott was looking between the two worriedly and the other two police officials watched their little spat with amusement. Alex let out a humorless chuckle,  
her eyes leering as she leaned closer to Stiles, her lips creeping up into a smirk.

“And you’re a mature thirty? You blew our cover first chance you got.”

“Yeah? You don’t even have superpowers!”

“Neither does Allison.”

Stiles got in her face and laughed.

“Duh, you’re not Allison.”

Alex got even closer, smirking.

“Duh, closest thing you’ve got!”

They both jumped in surprise as two firm hands slammed down on the table, interrupting their little argument. Both blushed as they realized how heated their argument had gotten and that they were on the same side.

“Can we please just focus on the matter at hand!” Commander Finstock said in a dark and threatening tone.

“HEY FREEDOM OF SPEECH, BUDDY!”

“ALLISON JUST SHUT UP!”

The door opened again and two girls were dragged into the room, a strawberry blonde and brunette. Lydia was pushed in the empty chair next to Stiles and Allison was pushed to simultaneously sit down next to Alex.

“You guys got caught too?!”

“It was totally Stiles’s fault,” Alex and Scott said in unison.

“WAS NOT!”

“Ugh, I forgot how truly annoying you were.”

Lydia groaned, wishing that she could facepalm, but her hands were cuffed in front of her like the rest. Her boyfriend glared at her and raised an eyebrow.

“ OH! And you’re the Goddess of Congeniality.”

Stiles fired back with a smug look on his face. The two continued to stare each other down and Maggie wasn’t sure if they were going to deck each other or start making out.

“Eesh, get a room,” Alex muttered, rolling her eyes at her friends. Her wrists were starting to ache terribly and she just wanted to go home and cuddle with her girlfriend. Maggie was looking at her intently, her eyes telling the redhead to hang in there. Alex looked down and saw a bite mark on Lydia’s leg.

“Hey, Lydia?”

The strawberry blonde turned her jade green eyes to look at her.

“Is that from the accident?”

The girl blushed and averted her eyes, making Alex cock up an eyebrow in confusion.

“No…” she let out a sigh, “Prada bit me.”

Alex’s face was confused, “Your dog?”

“No, my designer handbag,” Lydia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Alex looked even more confused.

“Yes, Alex. My dog.”

The redhead threw her hands up in mock surrender and turned back in her seat. She was just curious, jeez. Why all the attitude?

“Great, now that we’re all here,” Finstock placed his hands on either side of the table,“Think you all can answer the questions without the usual level of sarcasm?”

“If you could ask the questions,” Alex breathed out a long sigh, her face unimpressed, “Without the usual level of stupid. ” her eyes were glued to the ceiling so she missed the look of rage that flitted across his face.

“What the hell were you doing at a high school at ten P.M at night with several tons of gasoline?” he questioned.

“We...have a yearning to relive secondary school?” the DEO agent said innocently, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Honestly, Maggie thought it was kind of hot. 

“Damn it, Danvers! You’re just as stubborn as you were in high school!”

“Thanks.”

“ Why is it always that when there’s a life-threatening situation it is always you five?”

“Now come on. No one died. Alright look there may have been a little maiming,” Alex held her hands out in front of her in reasoning. “Kay? A little mangling on your end. But, no death , that’s what I call an important distinction.” she leaned back in her seat and waited for the explosion.

Maggie couldn’t help herself anymore as she just burst out laughing at the statement, reminding herself to kiss her girlfriend long and hard as a thank you for making her day colorful and interesting. 

“You know what?!” he glared murderously at Alex who smiled innocently then turned to Maggie who stood with her arms crossed, “Just let them go, I can’t take it anymore!”

“You got it.” she called out to him back as he stormed out of the room.

Do the rest of you get the impression that we’re still under probation with Finstock? Lydia sighed in her head, linking everyone for a mental conversation.

Now just Finstock, I mean who's that other cop hanging around? Scott shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Maggie who tilted her head in confusion. Alex looked at him then back at Maggie who was staring with furrowed brows.

She’s not just any cop, that’s Maggie Sawyer. She’s my...girlfriend. The redhead bit her lip unconsciously, not having come out to her friends yet.

FINALLY! Alex jumped in her seat, wincing as they all screamed at the same time in her head. She fired a glare at her friends.

OW! She screamed as loudly as she could into their minds and they all let out pained cries, shutting their eyes.

Can we focus, please? I need to get home. Stiles winced, glaring at Alex who smiled smugly at him, her chin tilted up in a defiant manner.

“Are you guys having a psychic conversation?”

Maggie questioned, stepping forward to uncuff her girlfriend first because of course, she would go to Alex first. Scott smiled at the notion and turned to the detective.

“Cause I can’t decide if that’s cool or just really rude.”

Alex leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, “Don’t worry about, Detective Dimples. I’ll explain everything later.”

“Hey, Danvers?” Maggie said as she drove away from the station and to Alex’s apartment.

“Mmm?”

“Can you get arrested more often?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, haha, I don't know where I expected that to go. Hope that it was entertaining at the very least.


End file.
